Among Darkness and Shadow
by Mangled Misfit
Summary: Jynx and Liyana are different but the same in many ways. They are in for a surprise while on a school field trip. It is full of unexpected doings and mischief, full of comedy and extreme events. You'll keep wanting more. Joint fic
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything related to Inu-yasha: the characters, settings, etc. However, the characters known as Liyana and Jynx are own by us (**Tigress Berry** and **Mangled Misfit**).

**N/A:** Tigress Berry and I have come together to co-write this story. We hope you will enjoy it and will enjoy the two characters we have created for this story to spice things up. If you must know, Tigress Berry has created the character Liyana and I, Mangled Misfit has created the character Jynx. As well, we are going to take turns to write each chapter. Just to take note Tigress Berry has written the Prologue, so every second chapter is done by her and that goes for me, too. I began with chapter one. If you like a certain style of writing, please feel free to check out the other stories we have written. This is **Mangled Misfit** and **Tigress Berry** signing off. Enjoy!

* * *

**Among Darkness and Shadow**

**Prologue**

"Hmm . . . Those girls could be useful. Such power . . .It's settled, we'll draw them through the well."

* * *

"Why Grand-mama, must I go?" A young child asked an elderly woman.

"You will learn a lot in Japan. It will do you a lot of good." The old woman replied.

"But I want to stay with you Grand-mama." The little girl pleaded.

"No. Now remember what you were told. Keep our secret from everybody no matter how much you trust them." The old lady warned.

"Yes, Grand-mama. I'll remember. But why must we h..." The little girl was cut off by the old lady.

"Because we must! Stop asking questions. You'll be staying with different people throughout Japan. By then you'll go to the boarding school and eventually, you'll come to see the famous place where the Shikon Jewel once rested. You should be honored that our clan has chosen you for such an education and not one of the other children of the clan."

"I am Grand-mama. I'll learn everything, I promise." The little girl made that promise solemnly and never forgot it. Throughout her entire life she strove for excellence and managed to put herself two grades ahead. Being only seven when she had been sent to Japan, she was now fifteen and a senior classmen at her boarding school. Eight years had passed since she had last seen her beloved Grandmother. The child's name was Liyana Pronounced Le-yana. Her short black hair and odd ruby coloured eyes caused her to stand out in a crowd. Unlike everyone else in society she saw nothing wrong with standing out. She was dressed in long, loose silk forest green pants. She wore a black tank top and over that she wore a forest green net-like top. She hardly wore any shoes but when she did, she wore black flip-flops.

"This is so boring," she hissed from the back of the bus. Her school was on a trip to visit all the ancient shrines in Japan as part of their study of the feudal era. Liyana ignored her classmates and settled back with her goth 'friend' beside her. They weren't exactly friends, they were just the only two that would tolerate the other's presence.

* * *

"So you are just going to split us all up?" A 17-year-old screamed. The girl had shoulder length black hair accompanied with red streaks. Her eyes were an icy blue that flashed with built up anger.

"Calm down Jynx! This can't be helped. After the decisions you've made, this is the last option. The boarding school is famous for coming out with well reputable young women." A guidance officer said.

"Shut your trap dorkshit! You have no idea what I've been through! I am NOT gonna go to some pricky school on the other side of the world and leave my brothers!" Jynx yelled.

The guidance officer sighed, "You have no choice. You've left your guardians no place to live after you burnt down the house. And after THAT, you go and set fire to your school! You're lucky no one was hurt. Your brothers are being placed in another foster home not too far away from here. We'll give you the address. YOU are going to the boarding school in Japan. END of discussion." The guidance officer stood up and left.

Jynx kicked the side of the desk and yelled, "FUCK!" But Jynx could do nothing to change her fate. After a tearful farewell with her brothers Jynx was sent to the boarding school in Japan. When she was told about her roommate, the first words out of her mouth were: "Great, the school smart ass is my roomy."

She heaved a great sigh and cursed softly. Jynx arrived right in time to go on the field trip with the rest of her class. They would be touring around Japan visiting ancient places, where historic events took place back in feudal Japan.

On the second day of the trip, they were supposed to go to some museum to learn more about the feudal era. Jynx sat at the back of the bus with her roomy. Jynx had been surprised at the 15-year-old girl who had skipped two grades. She was a diligent student but outside of the classroom she was almost as bad of Jynx. Almost. Jynx heard her hiss, "This is so boring."

"No shit," Jynx hissed back.

The 15-year-old glared at Jynx, "Fuck you."

"Nice to know just how you feel about me Liyana." Jynx replied smoothly, "But before our relationship goes any further you should know that I'm straight."

Jynx's head turned about quickly as Liyana punched her. Hard. For one so young and seemingly small, she sure could pack a punch. "Whatever." Jynx dismissed what had just happened and returned to brooding in silence.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Review, please!


	2. Stick with your Buddy!

**Chapter One**  
  
**Stick with your buddy!**

****   
  
Jynx crossed her arms in disapproval of this whole situation. She slouched and slid down in her seat, putting her feet up and her hands behind her head. She looked at the back of the seat that stood before her, staring in a daze of boredom. The pale skinned, back haired girl did not glance over at her childish-like peer in the seat next to hers. The bus came to a complete stop. Liyana rised her head to see her teacher up ahead.  
  
"Ok, class. This is our first visit. Please stay in single file and stick with your buddy! We wouldn't want to lose anybody," Miss Takaro informed cheerfully.  
  
Jynx rolled her eyes in disgust of the mass of happiness experienced at the front of the bus. "Spare me, like anyone would notice if I even died this very moment. I doubt anybody would even care..."  
  
Liyana look over at her depressed acquaintance. "Oh c'mon... deal with it. Everyone has to go through it." The students started to file out of the bus. The vehicle quickly emptied yet Jynx stayed seated. Liyana rose from her seat with her hands on her hips. "Whatever..." She marched off the bus.  
  
Jynx was the only one left in the bus. "Day two begins..." Jynx sighed in a mournful tone. She sat up straight and reached into her pocket, grabbing her lighter and her packet of cigarettes. She opened the small box and picked one. She caused the flame to appear on her lighter and lit the cigarette. The icy blue-eyed goth took a puff, inhaling in deeply the toxins and blowing out what was left, the smoke. The bus driver who sat up ahead pointed up above his head, signaling to a non-smoking sign. "Jesus Christ! I was just leaving!" She shouted out as she stood up and started to walk down the aisle. She made a small salute to the driver. "See ya later, Shit hole." Jynx stepped out of the brightly coloured yellow bus. She placed her arm in front of her face blocking the sunlight. It was very bright. Well, at least that is what she thought. She cursed under her breath.  
  
"I see you finally decided to join us, Miss Arden." A familiar female voice stated. Jynx removed her arm from the front of her face to peer out who had spoken to her. It was Miss Takaro. Jynx turned her head, looking away from her teacher. The disobident girl placed her cigarette to her mouth. Once more, she took in the mild poisonous chemicals and blew out the opaque smoke fiercely out of her mouth. Miss Takaro stepped forward, standing in front of Jynx. "Miss Arden..." She eyed the cigarette, placing her hand out. Jynx twisted her head to face Miss Takaro. Jynx's facial expression was filled with anger. She raised an eyebrow and swifted her eyes to look down upon her teacher's hand. She then looked back up. "What!" She said, bluntly. She placed the cigarette back to her lips. As she was about to inhale, a hand grabbed the small content of toxin. Miss Takaro threw what was left of the cigarette to the ground. Then she exterminated it with a couple twists of her foot.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind stay with the group or at least your buddy." Miss Takaro said in a calm, tranquil way. The teacher saw Jynx's look of disgust. "I'm only here to help you and guide you. Everyone is special and you need to be more optimistic. Enjoy today's field trip. Probably, you could start talking to some of the students and maybe get to know them a little bit," she suggested.  
  
"Save the pity talk. I've heard them all," she said in her rough tone. Jynx started to walk away from Miss Takaro. She walked up to the museum. Near by, a young man stood in the crowd grinning at her. Jynx beamed an evil glared at him but he only responded with blowing a fake kiss. "What are you looking at punk! No one does that to me!" She walked up to him and unregretably punched him in the face. The young man yelled, backing away from the seemingly black beauty.  
  
"Ok! That's it! Return to the bus and wait until the class returns." Miss Takaro ordered.  
  
Jynx rolled her eyes. "Whatever, like I care about your so called 'educational experience'. It's all bull!" Jynx yelled. "Plus, he deserve it..." Jynx had muttered under her breath. Miss Takaro opened her mouth to speak but Jynx had cut her off before a single word could be spoken. "Fuck off!"  
  
The teacher placed a firm hand on the extreme, uncontrollable young woman's shoulder. She looked into her eyes and whispered in a calm tone. "I would advise you to be silent before you embarrass yourself any further."  
  
"Hands off!" Jynx said, fiercely. She pushed off the teacher's hand, turned around and marched off without another word or listened to what was left of the teacher's brief speech. The black, red streaked haired female raced into the bus and headed to the very back, slouching in her seat. The bus driver glanced in his rear-view mirror above his head, watching Jynx. She had looked up and saw his glare. Her simple solution was lifting her right hand in a fist, rising her middle finger and showing the familiar rude gesture. She laid down on her back upon the seat and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm dying of boredom..." She muttered depressedly to herself. She remembered vaguely of the incidents that happened only moments ago. _That teacher . . . whatever her name is . . . she is a fuckin' crack whore. Damn. . . and that bus driver . . . fuck you! That the stupid guy. That freak should have seen what was coming to him. And that Ms. Smarty pants . . . Liyana . . . she should just go to hell! Everyone . . . I wish they would just LEAVE ME ALONE! Fuck them all!_ Jynx thoughts raced through her mind as she closed her eyes. She rested.

* * *

**AN:** Love to hear what you think. Review. Please and Thanks.


	3. Old Stuff, Lies and a Fight

**Chapter Two**  
  
**Old Stuff, Lies and a Fight**

"Stupid Jynx." Whispered Liyana. Liyana watched as Jynx walked back onto the bus before returning to explore the museum. Liyana opted for exploring by herself rather than joining another group. Being such a good student she was allowed. Liyana wandered down deserted halls that no one else seemed interested in. Liyana looked down one hall in particular that looked like it didn't receive much use.  
  
Liyana slowly walked down the hall looking at the objects on display there. There was a green clawed hand that looked ancient. "A fortune demon's hand," Liyana whispered, "It's a good thing these idiots don't know what it is." She continued down the hall and looked at a tapestry woven. "The story of the exterminators village. How it was born, died, and born anew." Liyana looked at it a moment before moving on. She already knew that story. She saw an arrow and wondered why it would be here of all places. Liyana reached out to touch it but withdrew her hand when it flashed a bright light. "This arrow is sacred. How did the idiots that run this place know that the arrow actually belongs in this exhibit."  
  
Liyana returned to look at the hand again and noticed what she had missed before. There was a small hole near the end of it. It was just big enough for a well-crafted arrow to fit through. She turned to the tapestry and spied a small hole in the upper corner. "I see...So they found them all together." Liyana walked further down the hall to see what else they had when she saw a strange set of robes and a necklace. Her eyes filled with tears. "So this is where it is. Hidden in a place where no one will pay them homage." Liyana turned around and saw a blue cushion with a jewel shard resting on it. "A shikon shard!" Liyana exclaimed and she rushed over to wear the shard laid.  
  
Liyana lifted the jewel up and felt an unknown strength rush through her. Liyana quickly put the shard in a hidden pocket. Liyana turned back to the robe and necklace. She bowed and whispered something too softly for anyone to hear. The necklace glowed softly in response to Liyana's words. Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway startling Liyana. Liyana looked up alarmed, she did not wish to be found here. Liyana looked about here and saw that at the end of the hall there was an exit. Liyana ran for the door and slipped out of the museum silently. Just as the door closed behind her a cloaked figure entered the hallway. It walked down hallway till it came to the same robe and necklace that Liyana had bowed to. The stranger bowed and whispered something inaudible and the necklace glowed in response once more. The figure turned and walked over to the pillow and hissed in displeasure. "Someone has taken the shard." The figure lowered its hood revealing golden colored hair and small golden cat ears on the top of his head. It was a male and he had small fangs. He resembled a cat in his alien features.  
  
"Boring...Boring...Boring...Boring..."Jynx kept repeating under her breath. Her feet were resting on the seat in front of her and her hands were behind her head. "This sucks!" She yelled. The bus driver jerked awake and scowled back at Jynx. Jynx saw this and didn't let it go unanswered, "Fuck you, you horny little bastard!" She said in a low and menacing voice.  
  
The driver became all flustered and immediately turned around to face the front of the bus. Jynx hated the driver. He had confiscated her smokes upon reentering the bus. Jynx could have knocked the little bugger out right then and there but for some reason she hadn't. She'd only glared and went to sit in the back of the bus. "Whatever." She mumbled to herself. Half an hour went by before the rest of the students returned to the bus. "So the preppies return." Jynx stated loudly earning hostile glares from her classmates. The last person to board was Liyana. "All hail, Queen of the Preppies!" Jynx called out as Liyana slowly climbed onto the bus.  
  
Liyana took her seat next to Jynx, "How far DID you shove that stick up your ass?" Liyana asked.  
  
Jynx glared in response. "So far up it ended up in yours." She replied.  
  
Liyana turned to Jynx, "And I pulled it straight through and out my mouth. Pieces were missing which must mean you still got some of that stick stuck up your ass."  
  
Both girls were glaring at the other and the teacher had to come to the back of the bus to make sure they didn't break into a fistfight. The two sat for a while brooding in silence as the bus headed back to the hotel where they were staying for the night. The two blondes sitting in front of them turned around when they were ten minutes to the hotel. They giggled before asking, "Does either of you know what a miko is?"  
  
Liyana opened her mouth and was about to tell them when an idea struck her, "Of course I know," She said in a very stuck up tone, "A miko is the old term that they used for cannibal."  
  
Jynx caught on and played along, "Yeah. They were the most feared of all things in three different time periods. There is even a legend that says one day a great and powerful Miko will rise and its hunger can never be met. It will consume the world in order to satisfy itself and then it will eat itself."  
  
The girls looked horrified at this telling. Liyana and Jynx had a look of complete truth upon their faces. They had to pinch themselves to keep from laughing when the blondes turned back around to write that all down in their notepad.  
  
By the time the bus got to the hotel they had themselves under control once more. "Gimme my smokes shit hole!" Jynx demanded when she passed the driver to get off the bus. The driver glared at Jynx but passed over the cigarettes. Jynx immediately lit one up and walked into the lobby. She stepped into the elevator blowing smoke into the face of one of her classmates as she did so. The girl coughed and spluttered before glaring at Jynx.  
  
Jynx reached their room to find Liyana already there. "Ah, so the Queen of the Preppies rushes to her report." Jynx sneered.  
  
Liyana didn't look up from where she was writing, "I finished my report yesterday. This is a letter to my Grand mother."  
  
Jynx was a little shocked that Liyana had her report done already. After all, you were supposed to write about the entire history of Japan. That is what they were supposed to be learning on this trip. Liyana gave a little cough bringing Jynx back to reality. "You really want to get that checked out." Jynx said coolly.  
  
Liyana glared at her. "Put that cigarette out. I don't care if you smoke anywhere else just not in a confined room with me."  
  
Jynx glared at Liyana and took a long drought of her cigarette and blew all the smoke into Liyana's face. Liyana was furious and she snatched the cigarette out of Jynx's hands before she could blink. Liyana had already disposed of the cigarette. "I said to put it out. Next time, do so."  
  
Liyana made to turn her red eyes flashing in challenge. Jynx reached for her pack of smokes, stopping Liyana. Liyana quickly grabbed the packet of smokes and without looking behind her threw the packet over her shoulder to land on Jynx's bag of things. Liyana made to turn away again but Jynx grabbed her arm and quickly twisted Liyana's arm behind her back. Liyana placed her foot at Jynx's insole. She flipped Jynx over her and reversed the grip so that she was holding Jynx's arm. She yanked pulling Jynx upright to land on her feet right in front of Liyana. Jynx being slightly taller than Liyana made the scene look rather comical. "Do not fight me." Liyana hissed.  
  
Jynx stepped back startled and rubbed her eyes. Jynx looked at Liyana suspiciously. She could have sworn that Liyana had had cat eyes a second ago. 'I must be imagining things' Jynx thought. "Fine but you owe me!" Jynx relented to Liyana's wishes of no smoking in the room. Jynx sat on her bed and listened as Liyana picked up the phone and dialed room service. "I'm getting room service, you want anything?" Liyana asked.

* * *

**AN:** Review ;) 


	4. Mischievous Mishaps

**Chapter 3**

**Mischievous Mishaps**

Both girls laid on their beds, laying upon their backs. They stared in boredom at the ceiling and walls of the dim room. The room was slightly shaded, having the curtains almost completely closed.  
  
Jynx stirred, getting up. "Going...walk...come?" She mumbled, hardly being understood.  
  
Liyana nodded and got up too.  
  
Days had passed since their abrupt fight. It was long forgotten. As well, they only had themselves for company. They were the only ones that tolerated each other's presence. Both had to be strong in the past and this strength helped them overcome each other's shortcomings. As strong as they were, they recovered quickly unlike other people, who would end up frightened, hurt and in tears after being in the presence of one of these girls but mostly with Jynx.  
  
Liyana and Jynx made their way down the hotel stairs and went outside into the daylight. Jynx automatically placed a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Shit..." Jynx blurted out. She squinted, trying to adjust to the large amount of sunshine. Meanwhile, Liyana was quite use to being in light. It took a couple of minutes for Jynx to get use to it.  
  
Once they were both ready, they started heading down the sidewalk. Liyana and Jynx strode along, when they were finally approached by the two blondes, which were from their school and had talked to them earlier about the cannibal mikos. At first, the blondes glared at both of them. Jynx looked fiercely at the two preppy females, finally being the first to speak, "What the fuck do you two sluts want?"  
  
"Look here, B....." A blonde began to speak but soon paused.  
  
"What? A cat clawed your tongue out?" Jynx smirked.  
  
The Blonde glanced over behind the two girls and eyed the sight that made her pause. "Oh hello, Miss Tarako." She said serene and innocently.  
  
The teacher smiled and replied, "Good-day, girls." Miss Tarako headed the other direction.  
  
The two blondes lost their innocent smiles and glared back at the two but mostly at Jynx. The other blonde spoke, "Liyana, we heard you have quite the smarts. We were wondering if you could help us with the field trip assignment. We heard you already finished it..."  
  
Jynx rolled her eyes in disgust of the two idiotic blondes that stood before her. Liyana nodded, "Ok...ask away." Jynx and Liyana stood in silence awaiting for the blondes to ask their questions.  
  
The first blonde spoke, "Ok... our first question, is who was the most feared in the feudal era?"  
  
The second then spoke, "Who were the most respected citizens?"  
  
"And how did King Shi-hun die?" The first blonde questioned once more.  
  
Jynx rolled her eyes and released a short groan. "You two sluts sure don't know much about your own culture. The answer to your first question is obviously the Mikos. Hello! They were frickin' cannibals, as I had told you before." She smirked.  
  
One blonde raced to write down the answers on a small notebook as the other listened carefully and nodded.  
  
Liyana grinned and then stated, "For question two, that's easy. The Kitsune!"  
  
Lastly, both Jynx and Liyana answered the final question. Jynx began, "King Shi-hun was announced dead and was said to be murdered because," Liyana continued on, "a demon had taken over his body, taking the king's life energy in the process. In the end, when the demon left his body, King Shi- hun perished."  
  
There was a long pause, silence between the group of girls. Then the two blondes burst out laughing. "Ha! Ya, right... a demon. Thanks for the other answers but the third one is a little too far fetched."  
  
Liyana jaw dropped opened. "But..."  
  
Jynx smirked with an eyebrow raised and stuck out a finger, rising Liyana's jaw back up. Jynx spoke, "Well, take it or leave it."  
  
The preppy blondes replied, "I think we'll just find the last answer by ourselves. Thanks losers." They slowly started to walk with their right hands raised and the visible sign of an 'L' made with their fingers. Just then a handsome man walked by, the blondes stopped and looked his way. They flashed their eyelashes, there was a twinkle in their eyes and they brushed back their hair.  
  
Jynx devilishly smirked. An opportunity had risen. "Hey you!" The dark haired man turned around glancing at Jynx. "I would watch out if I were you, those two blondies over there are watching you. I think they're stalking you! You better run they're starting to drool over the sight of you. Dear god, I know what that is. It's rabies! Run man!" The man was struck with horror, it was visible in his eyes. He turned and ran for dear life.  
  
Both blondes' jaws had dropped and their faces turned a bright cherry red. They ran away with a hint of tears in their eyes. One of the blondes spoke, "I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!" Soon enough, the sight of the two blondes deteriorated and they were out of sight.  
  
Liyana smirked and watched the blondes disappear and then released a light chuckle. As for Jynx, she simply raised an eyebrow. "How fuckin' stupid can they get? Honestly, the first two lies they believe and the last one, which was true, they believe was a lie. They have peas for brains. No, sorry... correction! One grain of sand is more like it." Jynx said with a twisted smile.  
  
The two female pranksters continued on as they walked in silence, looking at their current surroundings. This silence was a comfortable one. They didn't need to speak or do anything. Their company was enough for them. It was better than nothing since no one else could tolerate them. Their peers only believed they were loners and stayed clear from them.  
  
Many minutes and seconds had passed. Jynx and Liyana explored the town. The streets were busy, full of sound and mayhem of the crowds of people. The two dark haired girls eyed the store windows, listened to the citizens speak, heard the hassle and bustle of the town and smelled the air.  
  
The day grew short as the sun finally began to set. The sky had a fiery red tint throughout. Day soon became evening, evening was then turned to night. The night's sky looked as if it was covered in a dark blanket with shattered sparkles among it, the stars. The streetlights flickered on. Moths fluttered near by quickly, memorised by the whitish glow of the lanterns.  
  
Both girls soon approached a small shop that was still opened. Jynx came to a halt in front of the tiny store.  
  
Liyana stopped beside Jynx. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... I'll be right back." Jynx mumbled. She stepped into the tiny shop.  
  
Liyana waited outside. "What is she up to?"  
  
But her question was soon answered when Jynx arrived back onto the sidewalk with two ice cream cones in her hands. The first thing that was said was blurted out by Liyana. "You didn't steal those did you?"  
  
Jynx reacted with a stern facial expression, "No..." She was a bit aggravated having people assume things about her. Jynx explained, "I have cash you know." "Oh." Liyana replied.  
  
Jynx handed her acquaintance a vanilla ice cream cone as she kept the chocolate one for herself. They both walked on as they licked, gulped and consumed their frozen treats. Every last crumb and drop was savoured. By the time they reached the hotel, it was midnight and extremely passed their curfew. Both of them knew this. But Jynx didn't have one speck of care or worry in her mind. Yet as for Liyana, she was hit with worry, not wanting to get in trouble during the field trip. Deep down Liyana was mostly worried about disappointing her grandmother back home.  
  
They entered the hotel calmly, heading up the stairs. As they reached their floor, they headed down the hallway. A corner was up ahead, Jynx only twisted her head around the corner to see if anyone was in the next hallway. Just then Miss Takaro was heading down the very same hallway Jynx was looking down from. She quickly returned behind the corner.  
  
Jynx whispered casually, "She's coming."  
  
"Shit...Miss Takaro?" Liyana asked, worried.  
  
Jynx simply replied with a nod.  
  
"Shit...shit...shit..." Liyana mumbled under her breath.  
  
Jynx turned to Liyana and whispered harshly, "Shut the hell up."  
  
They both put their backs to the wall. Miss Takaro's steps could be heard coming closer and closer. The girls awaited for their fate, for Miss Takaro to simply pass them or be caught. Just then as Miss Tarako was about to turn the corner where Jynx and Liyana were hiding behind, a voice called out for Miss Takaro, "Miss, I must speak with you."  
  
"I'm coming." Miss Takaro's voice answered. Miss Takaro then continued down the hallway and turned the opposite direction from the corner Jynx and Liyana was hiding behind.  
  
The two dark haired girls sneaked passed the next few hallways, avoiding wandering eyes as they finally made their way to their safe hotel room. Jynx retrieved the hotel key in her pocket and quickly opened the door to their room. They both released a heavy sigh of relief as they entered. Liyana closed the door behind her, afterwards they both made their way to their own comfortable beds.  
  
"That was close." Liyana was the first to speak.  
  
"No big deal." Jynx said with her usual rough tone. She laid on her back as she placed her hands behind her head and glanced up at the ceiling.  
  
"Jynx..." Liyana started.  
  
"What." Jynx replied.  
  
"Er... thanks...From the ice cream."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It was thoughtful."  
  
"Wait a minute! Hold up! Don't think that I was trying to do some good deed or something thoughtful because I wasn't. I bought some smokes and damn it I was hungry! I only bought one for you because I hate hanging onto the damn change in my pocket. Why am I even talking to you? You aren't even worth the explanation. Just fuck off about it! 'Cause I still think you're a bitch!"  
  
Liyana rose an eyebrow. She looked over at Jynx lying down on the bed next to hers and then laid back onto her own bed. She rolled her eyes. "Well, Goodnight..." Liyana said as the lights went out.  
  
The last thing said before they both went off to sleep was the very words of Jynx Arden. "Oh... just go to hell!"

* * *

The next day, all the students had awakened bright and early for their next destination. All were packed and were all seated including Liyana. However, as for the class's extreme goth, she was still fully asleep in her bed. The bus honked for her. After twenty-seven minutes of waiting patiently, a sleepy and grumpy but yet ready pale girl had finally arrived onto the bus. She stumbled in and headed to her usual back seat. Once she was seated, they were on their way. The bus bumped and motioned side to side. Minutes passed. Liyana sat quietly, reading a piece of literature. A loud yawn could be heard in the travelling bus. It was owned by Jynx Arden. Jynx was well off in a deep sleep. Liyana and Jynx's little outing cost them a couple hours of sleep. But it seemed Jynx was hit with the lack of sleep far worst than Liyana. Meanwhile, many of the other students, all of them being girls, were: braiding each other's hair, listening to music, looking at magazines or talking about their latest boyfriends and crushes.  
  
Time flew by as hours had passed. Suddenly, the bus came to a complete, abrupt stop. Jynx had been lying down and rolled off her seat. She awoke right away. As embarrassing as it may have seemed to most people, it did not emphasise Jynx greatly. Firstly, since she was in the back seat no one could see her and second of all, she only shrugged it off and sat back onto the seat. She didn't care at all, of the present occurrence. Up ahead, Miss Takaro had a cheery smile on her face. All the girls, in the bus went silent. "Ok, girls. We have reached the pit stop, please do what you must." Miss Takaro announced. All of the girls rose from their seats and headed out to get some fresh air, to stretch, get something to eat or use the washrooms.  
  
"You coming?" Jynx asked.  
  
Liyana replied, "No, I'm good."  
  
Jynx shrugged, "Well, I'm going for a leak." She left the bus, going outside and as usual she had to adjust her eyes to the large amount of light from the sun.  
  
Liyana was the only being left in the bus. "I miss grand-mama..." She whispered to herself. Several thoughts went through her mind. She pondered about her home, her clan. Liyana was homesick. She was quiet and tranquil. The fifteen-year-old girl leaned her head on the window as she looked out of it, peering what laid outside in the open.  
  
Meanwhile, outside near the small washroom establishment, a line up was forming for the girls' bathroom. Jynx, being out of the bus last, got in line last. "Aw...crap. Seems no matter where you go, there always seem to be a line up." She groaned. Jynx crossed her arms, placing more weight on one foot. The line up did move but not enough. More than likely it would turn out to be a fifteen minute wait. The icy blue eyed goth sighed, impatiently. "Ah! This is going to take forever!" She then turned her head over to the next door, The Boys' bathroom. A smirk crossed her face. No line up there. No waiting. Go in and out in time. But most girls were patient and waited in line for their turn. But Jynx was not even close to a normal teenage girl. Nope, not even close. Jynx merely thought a bathroom was merely a bathroom, no matter where it was. And when you had to go, you had to go. Jynx smirked, walking away from her spot in line and headed to the well known boys' bathroom, where no girl had dared to go... until now that is. Her classmates, who stood in the long line for the girls' bathroom, watched as their goth peer headed for the boys' bathroom. Some girls were in disgust, some in astonishment and some were giggling, non- stop in pure entertainment of it all. Jynx finally entered where no girl had ever ventured to go before. As the door closed behind her, it was clear to all her classmates that Jynx was no scaredy-cat, she did as she pleased, a risk taker and a defier of the unwritten and written rules of society.  
  
A minute passed and Jynx had exited the bathroom. She zipped up her zipper, out in the open. "Well, that's better!" She announced. "See ya later on the bus girls." She taunted as she got back onto the bus and took her seat. Eight minutes later, everyone was finally ready to get a move on and get on their way to their next and final destination of the day.  
  
Two hours had passed all the girls were beginning to get bored, miserable and edgy being in the bus for so long. Their prayers were soon answered when they finally stopped and watched as their teacher rose from her seat at the front to make her usual carasmatic announcement. "I'm happy to announce that we have finally arrived to our final stop of the day. Please open your mind to this sacred place. A lot of history is here and you may learn a lot. I will ask you all to respect and listen intentively." Miss Takaro seemed to be looking mostly at Jynx during her entire speech. "This is the famous location of the sacred shrine that is associated with the well known shikon jewel. Absolutely fascinating. Now if you please, in single file, leave the bus and line up outside." Everyone did as they were told except for Jynx, who was silently sleeping.  
  
Liyana stood and poked her acquaintance. "Jynx, wake-up! We're here." She said.  
  
Jynx rolled over, "Fuck off!"  
  
Two minutes later, Liyana exited the bus followed by a very grumpy Jynx. As Miss Takaro saw the two other girls arrive outside, the line-up of girls followed the teacher as they marched up the stairs. Jynx and Liyana trailed behind the group. The group of girls made it to the top of the stairs. Some girls needed a moment to catch their breath. Meanwhile, others started to chat. Miss Takaro called out, "Silence!" They all stopped talking. Just then, an old man greeted them.  
  
"Hello, young ladies and welcome to the home of the sacred shrine. My name is Mr. Higurashi. Please take your time to look around. You may stay as long as you like." He smiled and then the girls went off in different directions to explore the area. Liyana went onward to search every inch of the property as Jynx just aimless followed, still in her zombie-like state of being half-awake and half-asleep.  
  
In only a couple of minutes, Jynx headed her own way as Liyana searched, learning what she could for her clan. "This is where the shikon jewel had been and the priestess had taken watch over it. There is so much to learn. I must visit the shrine." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"C'mon Kagome! Let's get a move on! I don't want to be here when those students will be arriving to visit the shrine. It will be harder to get to the well." A young man's voice said aggravated.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Grandpa has it covered and what's your rush? You're in human form, enjoy it." A girl's voice answered. "Go for a walk or something. It can't hurt. No one will notice anything. Trust me. I'll come and get you when I'm set. Lighten up and look around. It's not like you're in human form all the time, Inuyasha." The girl known as Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha's long, black hair swayed back and forth as he made his way to Kagome's bedroom door to exit. "Fine..." He grumbled before he finally left her room.

* * *

Liyana entered into the shrine alone and went over to the well. She glanced down it. "Wow!" Her voice echoed, soon fading as it echoed deeper into the shadowy pit. "I wonder how deep it is?" She said aloud. "It is twenty feet below, exactly..." A voice answered.  
  
Liyana was startled and nearly fell in the dark abyss of the well by the voice that had answered her question so quickly. She turned around and laid eyes upon the elderly man who had welcomed everyone earlier.  
  
"It seems that you have been the only one truly intrigued in attempting to view the sacred shrine and birth place of the shikon jewel." Mr. Higurashi said softly but solidly.  
  
"Ya, seems like it." She sighed.  
  
"There is a lot of history that lingers here. No matter what, everyone and everything always has a story to tell." He said in a peaceful voice. Liyana studied the room as he spoke. "Well, I'll leave you to your exploring. Good afternoon." He bowed, bid farewell to the young woman and once more Liyana was alone.  
  
The temple was black and dark. Its silence was peaceful but yet it also gave off a sense of dread and fear. The shadows lingered, fading from edges to the corners of the room. Liyana stood in silence for only a moment before she finally exited the small establishment and back into broad daylight. She took her time to view every ounce of detail she could. She walked, step by step, getting closer to a large tree that happened to intrigue her. "The God Tree..." She muttered under her breath. "I sense a strong presence here." The educated girl closed her eyes as her short strands of black hair blew freely in the warm wind. The gentle breeze brushed gently across her face. She listened to the soft, quiet whispers that flowed through the passing winds.

* * *

Jynx had no interest in learning about anything about the location's culture nor history. She never wanted to be here in the first place. So she scanned the area and found a spot to lay back. She sat down behind a large, old oak tree. Jynx sat back, having her back up against the trunk of the tree and placed both her hands behind her head. Once she was settled, Jynx reached into her right pocket of her jeans and retrieved her beloved cigarettes and silver lighter. The dark girl slowly placed a hand picked cigarette to her rogue lips. Jynx then flickered the switch on her lighter a few times until she got what she wanted, the flame. She gazed at it, studying the parts of the blazing light before her. She watched the white, blue, red, orange and yellow lights within the flame sway as the wind gently passed over it. Finally, Jynx carried the lighter to her cigarette and lit it. She watched it as the cigarette was set to a flame which slowly calmed down to a slow burning, diminishing the outer layer of paper covering the toxin. The inner core was soon greeted with the flaring ashes and the toxins departed. Jynx took a strong drag and fiercely blew the dark grey smoke into the cold fall air. She then laid back, getting comfortable and closed her eyes, completely shut. The tree leaves above her were all transformed. The red, orange, yellow as well as brown and golden leaves blew in the wind as some gently fell to the floor of the grassy ground. A red leaf fell on Jynx's head, but she merely brushed it off meanwhile, still having her eyes closed. She took another inhale of her content of toxin.

* * *

A black haired boy walked outside in the ice cold tinged air. "I can't believe her. She knows we had to go but no..." A voice grunted. The owner of the complaints was a young man named Inuyasha. He strode across the ground barefoot. As he viewed his surroundings carefully. Then he heard a small rustle in the bushes near by as well as high pitched giggles. Without caution a stampede of females crowded around him.  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
"A boy!"  
  
"I haven't seen one in such along time."  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
"Can I have your number!?"  
  
"I love your hair."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, feeling quite uncomfortable. The girls surrounded him, tugging at his clothes and black hair. "Kagome!" He shouted. Inuyasha was dragged down, lost in the sea of teenage girls who were set on boy crazy. The girlish screams echoed, ringing in his human ears. Inuyasha crawled on the ground, seeing an exit and opportunity to escape from the crowd. He escaped and disappeared from the love struck rogue girls. Inuyasha brushed himself off once he knew the girls were out of sight. He was breathing fiercely and his heart rate was fast-paced. "Geeze... Girls are animals!"  
  
The human form, Inuyasha walked along but wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped over something, he didn't know what it was. He was flat on the ground. The dark young man released a groan of frustration. Inuyasha pulled himself together and stood up. He glanced over to the object he had tripped over. First, he saw a black leather boot and then found out the owner to that boot. He laid eyes upon a pale skinned girl with shoulder length black hair. She was dressed in all black and a deteriorating cigarette lingered in her mouth. It was no doubt Jynx Arden.  
  
Jynx smirked devilishly, believing that one of the perky students from her all girls' school had tripped over her leg. As well, had stumbled to the ground, entirely embarrassed. She opened one eye hoping to see a whimpering girl in the dirt but to her great surprise she spotted Inuyasha. She opened her other eye with a raised eyebrow yet her evil smirk remained.  
  
"Er... You're not going to jump on me or scream loudly because I'm a boy, are you?" Inuyasha gulped.  
  
Jynx was puzzled but soon realised what he was talking about. She spoke in her usual rough tone, "Ha! Don't make me laugh! That was the closest I've been to laughing in years. Me? One of those brainless, shallow girls that's insane about boys, a complete boy crazy freak? Sorry to disappoint you love, but I'm not even close to their type. I shutter at the thought. But I get the feeling you have already met my classmates. They are a little edgy, you know? Not seeing a boy for about two years or more. But hell I would probably be the same as well if I haven't seen a piece of testosterone over a long period of time. But hell, I sneak out and get my fill when I need it."  
  
Inuyasha felt a sense of relief fall over him. He felt better knowing this girl wouldn't tackle him. So not all girls are crazy. He thought to himself. He brushed himself off. Inuyasha returned to his poor mood and stood before Jynx.  
  
Jynx simply sat there finally ending the life of her cigarette and flicked it away.

* * *

A long black haired girl walked behind Liyana. She stood at her side, looking up at The God Tree. "Hi there, beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Liyana said almost in a whisper as she kept an eye on the tree.  
  
"My name is Kagome. I live here. You must be one of the girl students from that private school visiting the shrine."  
  
Liyana simply nodded, answering Kagome's question in silence. Her short strands of black hair floated in the wind, sliding across her face. Her eyes lingered and then glanced upon the kind girl beside her. Liyana hesitated but then firmly stated, "Liyana."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome replied, with a small, soft smile.  
  
They both turned back to the tree admiring it from a far.

* * *

Inuyasha looked Jynx once over. Jynx glared back at him. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said, plainly.  
  
"Well, you got eyes, don't you? So you must have been looking at something. Here's a tip, take a picture. It'll last longer." She had her usual rough tone.  
  
Inuyasha grunted, "Whatever..." From a distance, a small sound was heard. There were little giggles that echoed from an unknown location.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha looked behind and saw nothing.  
  
"Geeze, you are paranoid." Jynx stated bluntly.  
  
"No! I distinctly heard something." Inuyasha said, firmly.  
  
Then in a flash, five teenaged girls appeared, surrounding Inuyasha. They were gittish and giggled insanely. "Yay! We found him, again." They all cheered. The group of girls started tugging and pulling at Inuyasha's hair and clothes. One of them ripped off a piece of his shirt. The brunette raised the piece of cloth in the air and yelled, "I have a piece of his shirt!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and yelled as he was in the most divided attention of the five boy-crazy girls.  
  
Jynx rose an eyebrow and smirked enjoying the present situation.  
  
Inuyasha yelled out towards Jynx. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Very much so." Jynx smiled twistedly.  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha yelled, being pulled deeper in the group of girls. "Couldn't you at least try to help me, girl!?" He yelled at Jynx.  
  
Jynx laid back against the tree and had a newly lit cigarette already in her mouth. "I could but I don't really feel like it... Plus, this girl has a name you know!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Ouch! Watch it." He yelled at the crazed girls. "Ok...ok...ok...so we weren't introduced properly...ouch... my name is...ouch!"  
  
Jynx cocked an eyebrow. She softly laughed darkly. "You're name is ouch? Nice to meet you, Ouch." She joked.  
  
"No! My name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, never heard that name before..." She scratched her head. "The name's Jynx. Jynx Arden. Only going to tell you once so you better remember it."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, get me out of this hell, please!" Inuyasha pleaded, growing tired of his feminine surroundings and high pitched yells.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..." She smirked. "Hey girls! Go for the shirt!" She told the group of girls. "Oh good idea..." One of the girls called out. They started pulling at Inuyasha's white shirt.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha was baffled.  
  
Jynx sat there, not moving a muscle. "Three..." She spoke softly.  
  
Inuyasha yelled furiously. "I thought you were going to fuckin' help me!"  
  
"Two..." Jynx continued to count down.  
  
Inuyasha had build up anger inside. He continued to yell and tried to push the girls off but nothing would do.  
  
"One..." Jynx finished.  
  
Finally, a red headed pulled off Inuyasha's shirt. "I got it!" She yelled meanwhile giggling with glee.  
  
All the girls then looked at Inuyasha with interest. "Wow... nice abs!" One of them called out.  
  
Jynx rose and stood, walking over to the group. She pushed the five girls aside roughly without any care. "Ok, back off you guy hungry girls! You got what you wanted and had your fun. So back off!" Jynx said clearly.  
  
A red head spoke. "But..."  
  
Jynx raised her fists. "Think about...You really want to try?"  
  
The five girls looked at each other and frowned. They backed off and walked away.  
  
Jynx lowered her hands and awaited for Inuyasha to stand up. He did so and she turned around to face him. "Have fun?" She asked with her evil smirk.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha said hot headedly.  
  
Jynx removed her leather jacket. "As much as I like to see men without their clothes on. Here..." She offered her jacket and he grabbed it. "Don't get use to it. Next time around I won't be too willing to help." She told him.  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Ya...so what. Anyway, thanks. I guess..."  
  
Jynx shrugged. "But I do want my jacket back once you find another shirt."  
  
"Yah, yah, yah..." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

The sun slowly started to set and cast a beautiful red and orange glow upon the sky. The bus honked in front of the shrine. It was time to go. The girls packed up and the teacher gathered everyone together.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Liyana were engaged in a small on going conversation. Once Kagome heard it was time for them to all go. She turned to Liyana and asked, "You are welcomed to stay the night here. My mother already arranged with your teacher so you could stay. That's if you want to. Of course?" She asked.  
  
Liyana shrugged and replied, "Ahh... ok."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Great! It'll be loads of fun."  
  
As for Jynx and Inuyasha they walked along towards Kagome's house.  
  
"Well, been fun. But I guess, I got to get going..." Jynx said dully.  
  
Suddenly, a woman popped her head out from the front door of the house.  
  
Jynx eyes went wide and she took a step back.  
  
The woman started to speak, "Oh, hi there, dear." She said cheerfully. "I'm Kagome's mother. Well, I saw you early walking around with that girl, Liyana. Well, my dear, Kagome invited her to stay for dinner and to spend the night. You are welcome to stay too."  
  
The bus honked again and Jynx looked at it. "Er... ok, I guess. Anything is better than going to that hell." She shrugged.  
  
Kagome's mother smile widely. "Oh, this is great! Kagome will surely be pleased. You can meet them inside."  
  
Jynx nodded and Kagome's mother returned back inside. Jynx waved to the bus to notify them that they could leave. The bus started to drive away. Jynx then raised her right hand and gave the bus the middle finger. Some of the girls in the bus had shocked facial expressions as they left. "Bye losers." Jynx said softly. Jynx turned and went inside followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Liyana noticed them enter. She glanced Jynx's way and then looked behind her and saw a black haired young man. Liyana and Kagome we both sitting on the couch and waited for both of them to fully enter. Kagome was the first to speak. "Hi." She said to Jynx and then looked to Inuyasha and said, "Have a nice walk?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha's missing his white shirt. "What happen to you?" She blurted out.  
  
Jynx answered for him, "He was getting acquainted with some of my classmates."  
  
Inuyasha gave Jynx an evil glare. "It was more like being attacked by crazed girls! They were animals!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, take a seat."  
  
Jynx walked over to a single chair and laid back. As for Inuyasha, he sat down on the couch beside Liyana, the only seat that was left in the room. Right away an awkward silence fell upon them. No one spoke or knew what to say. A couple of minutes passed with nothing said. Then finally an old man entered the room. It was Kagome's grandfather. "A strange dark presence lingers here... yes... truly...full of shadow and darkness is sensed here..." He muttered. Everyone looked his way with confusion yet Liyana listened attentively to the man, showing respect. Jynx raised an eyebrow at the fool.  
  
Kagome then said, "Grandpa! No one wants to hear your crazy nonsense."  
  
"You old coot..." Inuyasha had said softly but clearly.  
  
Kagome stood up and pushed her grandfather out of the room. "Go see if mom needs help..." Kagome then returned to sit back down in her seat. She looked at all of her guests and then said, "Oh, how rude of me... I'm Kagome." She told Jynx and then pointed to Inuyasha, "And that is Inuyasha."  
  
Liyana looked at Inuyasha with a slight interest but then looked to Jynx. Kagome was waiting for Jynx to state her name but Jynx didn't even move her jaw muscle. So Liyana was the next to speak. She looked to Inuyasha and said, I'm Liyana," then she explained to Kagome, "And her name is Jynx."  
  
Jynx finally spoke. "So Kagome, is that your boyfriend?" She motioned to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stuttered. "Ahh...He is just a friend." She stated. Her cheeks became a light shade of pink.  
  
Liyana smirked and glanced over at Jynx. "Why you interested in him, Jynx?"  
  
Jynx returned a dirty look and replied, "No, you idiot."  
  
Before the conversation could continue Kagome's mother popped her head into the room and said cheerfully, "Dinner is ready kids!"  
  
Everyone made their way to the dinner table and took their seats on the cushions on the floor. Once everyone found a seat, Kagome's mother served the rice and pork into the small bowls in front of them. After everyone was served, Kagome's mother said, "Go ahead, eat... don't be shy." Kagome, Liyana, Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother reached for their chop sticks and began to eat.  
  
Jynx then looked down at her meal and blurted out, "Where the hell are the forks!?"  
  
Kagome smirked and looked over at Jynx. "We don't have forks, only chop sticks. See you hold them like this." Kagome showed her how to hold chop sticks and how to eat with them. Inuyaha smirked and started to eat.  
  
"Screw it." Jynx said. She picked the chop sticks up and tried to hold them and then reached for some food in her bowl but everytime she attempted to take a bite the piece of food it would fall right back into her bowl. "Fuck it!" She said frustrated. She held the bowl in her hands and then placed the bowl in front of her face and ate from the bowl with her face in it.  
  
Inuyasha lightly laughed and said, "I like her style..."  
  
Liyana simply rolled her eyes.  
  
An hour passed and everyone's bellies were full. The food was great and no one could attempt to eat anymore. The dishes were cleaned and then Kagome stood from her seat and guided her friends to her room. Her cat, Buyo entered with them as well and took a seat on Kagome's bed. He purred as Kagome rubbed behind his ears. Kagome took a seat on her bed as well as Liyana. Liyana stated, "Nice room..."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said happily.  
  
Inuyasha entered and took a seat on floor, as for Jynx, she took a seat in the corner of the room. She sat somewhat in the dark.  
  
"So what is it like to be in a all girls private school?" Kagome asked with interest.  
  
"Well, it's pure crap." Jynx said, "No guys and most of the girls there are brainless twits or sluts."  
  
"It's alright." Liyana replied, "It's not so bad when all there is to do is take part in this field trip, for now that is.  
  
The night sky was up and outside, the nightly cool air blew. The crickets chirped cheerfully in the green grass. The luminous moon was above in the midnight blue sky. It's radiant chilling light beamed down to the earth peacefully. The streetlights flickered and went out for a moment. A hooded figured walked the streets and approached Kagome's house. It jumped into the branches of the tree and glanced inside Kagome's room. Jynx narrowed her eyes and turned around to glance out the window. Two small violet glints shined then vanished. Inuyasha spoke, "What is it?"  
  
Jynx turned around and said, "Oh, nothing. It's nothing..." She shook her head. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. The streetlights were back on. Whatever it was, it was gone. Inuyasha returned to his seat.  
  
As a few moments passed, Kagome's mother and grandfather helped bring in cots for everyone to sleep on. Once everything was situated, everyone got into their cots and got comfortable except for Jynx. For the time being she stayed in her corner.  
  
"So what shall we talk about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How about we just get some sleep?" Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Oh, your no fun." Kagome replied.  
  
"How about we get some beer!" Jynx called out.  
  
"Um... no." Liyana said, bluntly.  
  
"Then, what do you suggest Miss Fancy pants..." Jynx asked Liyana.  
  
Liyana rubbed her hands together and smirked. "I thought you would never ask... I say we play a bit of truth or dare."  
  
"I'm game!" Jynx said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome agreed.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing but shrugged.  
  
Liyana called out, "Ok, Jynx. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Jynx smirked, "Let the fun begin! Truth..."  
  
"How far have you gone with a guy?" Liyana asked.  
  
"Ha! I wouldn't be able to tell you that. I'm always too drunk to tell." Jynx laughed darkly. "Ok, Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Truth."  
  
Jynx then asked, "Who is your secret crush?"  
  
Inuyasha was a little flustered. "Er... Ah..." A moment later, he answered. "No one."  
  
Kagome frowned. Liyana glanced at Kagome during that split second and saw Kagome's facial expression. Kagome quickly painted on a soft smile on her face. Inuyasha then turned to Liyana. "Ok, you. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Liyana smirked. "Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to jump out of that window." Inuyasha had pointed to Kagome's window.  
  
"What!? Are you crazy, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "That's that point. She won't do it."  
  
"Want to bet?" Liyana said. She stood up and walked over to the window, opening it up. She put a foot on the window sill.  
  
"She'll never do it. Bluff!" Inuyasha laid back, smirking.  
  
Just then, Liyana jumped out of the window, forming a summersault in mid- air and then landing below on her two feet on the green grass.  
  
"Show off." Jynx stated.  
  
"Wow. She did it." Kagome said happily.  
  
Inuyasha jaw dropped.  
  
In less than a minute, Liyana returned back to Kagome's room. "Kagome, you know the usual question. Pick."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Um, I'll take a risk and pick dare."  
  
Liyana smiled and spoke, "I dare you to kiss Inuyasha. On the lips, mind you."  
  
Kagome had a light pink colour return to her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She took a moment of hesitation and then lingered near his face. Then she finally closed her eyes and then gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She then released and went back to her seat, trying to hide the smile she felt so eager to release. It was hard for her to look at Inuyasha for a while. She spoke with a soft, quiet voice. "Truth or Dare? Liyana."  
  
"Truth." Liyana answered.  
  
"Alright," Kagome stated, "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
  
"Um... I'd probably be married to Dagger. This guy I've been promised to ever since I was a small baby."  
  
Everyone was shocked by her answer but did not raise any further questions about her answer. So they moved on.  
  
Liyana sat up and then glanced over at Inuyasha and then at Jynx "Inuyasha... Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I'll be a rebel and chose dare." He grinned.  
  
"Oh goody. I dare you to remove dear Jynx's bra off and swing it around for all to see." Liyana had a big smile on her face.  
  
Jynx laughed darkly. "Bring it on!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped and looked over at Jynx.  
  
Kagome was wided eyed.  
  
Jynx grinned menacingly. "What you chicken? I don't bite... hard that is..." She laughed twistedly.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his cot and strode over to the blue eyed goth in the corner of the dark room. He knelt down in front of her, face to face.  
  
"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Jynx raised her arms above her head with a smirk. "Go on. I don't care."  
  
Inuyasha slowly put out his hands. He didn't want to be laughed at or be called chicken so he did the dare. He put his hands under Jynx's shirt and lingered around until he found the strap and pulled it off. Then he removed the shoulder straps and finally after three minutes he succeed. Inuyasha was beet red and had the black tiny bra in his hands.  
  
"C'mon you have to swing it around." Liyana ordered.  
  
Inuyasha raised it above his head and twirled it around a bit. Finally, he threw the bra back at Jynx, returning it. Inuyasha regain speech again and spoke. "I think it's time to go to bed. There's been enough fun for one night."  
  
"I agree." Kagome said.  
  
Liyana sighed. "Fine..."  
  
"Party-poopers..." Jynx said aloud.  
  
The fun and games were over. Everyone went into their cots and laid in them. Soon enough they all were asleep peacefully.

An hour later, Inuyasha opened his eyes and whispered, "Psst... Psst...Kagome... are you awake?" Kagome turned in her bed and then slowly opened her eyes. "I am now. What is it?"  
  
"I wasn't going to say it. But I'm really pissed off at you. I thought you said we were going to leave this afternoon and now we are stuck here until they leave tomorrow."  
  
"Inuyasha, just relax. You had fun, didn't you?" Kagome asked, quietly and serene.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He had a stern expression.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be fun to have some new friends for only a while. Anyway, I promise. We shall leave tomorrow straight away once Jynx and Liyana leave to regroup with their classmates."  
  
"Fine..." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then when back to sleep. Everyone rested and slumbered in a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun started to rise in the east. The birds began to sing. Liyana twisted onto her side, still sleeping. As for Jynx, the early morning light had awakened her. She stretched and stood from her bed. Then she bent down to retrieved her boots and put them on. She slowly and silently headed for the door when she heard a whisper call her.  
  
"Jynx..." It was Liyana. She was fully awake and looking straight at her.  
  
Jynx turned and answered, "What?"  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?"  
  
"Just going out. Why do I have to tell you?" Jynx stated and headed out the door.  
  
Liyana got ready quickly and went after her.  
  
Moments later, Liyana caught up and saw Jynx walk into the shrine. Liyana entered as well. Once she was inside she saw Jynx balancing on the sides of the well. Liyana called out. "Hey, watch it. This is a sacred place, you shouldn't be playing around in here."  
  
"Ya...whatever." Jynx said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Liyana walked up to the well. "Jynx, just get down..."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Jynx said slyly.  
  
Liyana looked angrily at Jynx. "C'mon the fun is over. We are going to have to leave soon anyway." Liyana walked forward and took a hold of Jynx's arm, pulling her. But Jynx jumped off the well and jumped back onto the floor. However, with that current motion, Liyana leaned in forward and slipped into the well. Fortunately, she had quickly reflexes and had held onto the edge of the well with both hands. Liyana was breathing a little heavier. She had an immense adrenaline rush. "That was close... you mind helping me up?"  
  
Jynx strode over and reached out a hand. However, one of the bricks on the well was lose and couldn't hold Liyana's weight any longer. Liyana fell back, heading into the dark abyss of the well. But in only seconds, a hand grabbed one of Liyana's wrists. Liyana looked up and she sighed with a sense of relief. Jynx held onto her tightly. "Yet again... that was frickin' close..." Liyana grinned.  
  
The shrine was covered in darkness and mere shadow. No source of light entered the room. Suddenly, a small crack of the floorboards could be heard. Jynx tried to turn her head to see the source of the noise but she could not. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked firmly. No one returned the call. All became silent so she went back to helping Liyana get back up. But it was harder than it seemed. Just then she felt a hand on her back and it pushed her forward into the well. Everything happened so quickly and fast paced. In seconds, they were falling deeper into the well. But yet again their joy ride came to a quick haul. Jynx caught the edge of the well with her feet, the only thing keeping them from falling even deeper. Jynx groaned. "For Fuck's sake! What is going on?"  
  
An echo of footsteps were heard heading out of the establishment and were no longer heard, simply disappearing from thin air.  
  
Liyana looked up at Jynx. "You ok?"  
  
"Ya, ya... I'm fine. Hey, while we're down here, let's order some take-out. It's just a lovely view." Jynx said dully and sarcastically.  
  
Liyana rolled her eyes. "Can you just get us up? If you don't mind..."  
  
"Um...no. I don't think so. I think I like it here." Jynx grinned twistedly. She glanced down at Liyana, who wasn't amused at all. "Ok, ok... hold on ... don't get your underwear in a tangle... Let me figure out how I'm going to do this, first. Hmm... I just need to... what the?" Jynx felt something on her leg. It was furry and soft, nuzzling near her leg. It was Buyo, Kagome's cat, he had entered the shrine only a few seconds ago. Buyo began to purr loudly. "Stupid cat..." Jynx said aggravatedly. Jynx shook her leg, kicking Buyo fast and hard. However, that was a really bad idea. Buyo became angry, hissing fiercely, jumping onto Jynx's leg and pierced her skin with his very sharp claws. Jynx kicked her legs back and forth, trying to get Buyo off of her but in the process, her firm grip was lost. Liyana and Jynx plumbed down into the dark well. They both screamed loudly as they fell together. The screams soon faded as a few seconds passed, they landed on the hard floor gently, which was surprising. They stood up and dusted themselves off. Jynx and Liyana heard birds singing and tree branches softly swaying in the gentle winds.  
  
"What? I don't recall trees in the shrine." Liyana said aloud.  
  
"This is fuckin' weird..." Jynx said bitterly.  
  
They both started to climb up the well's wall with a vine along the side of it. The two girls reached the top and looked at their current surroundings.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping quietly as well as peacefully. She softly turned over on to her back. Her eyes made movement, slowly opening. Kagome glanced straight up noticing Inuyasha was watching her. "Ah!" She yelled, slightly jumping in her spot.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He breathed in and then grumbled, "Been waiting for you to wake up...They're gone..."  
  
"What!?" Kagome sat up and scanned the room, noticing that Jynx and Liyana were truly not in the room any longer. "I guess, they had to leave early. That's too bad... I wanted to give them a proper good-bye."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, ok. Stop with the moping. Let's get a move on! You promised we would leave when they were gone. Well, here is our chance."  
  
"Alright. Just let me get dressed and get my things. Then we will be on our way." Kagome informed.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He took a seat with his arms crossed. His hair was no longer black but had returned to a silvery-white. Inuyasha had turned back into a half-demon, only awhile ago.  
  
Once Kagome was fully ready, she notified her family of her present absence and then headed for the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha entered the shrine together and appeared in front of the well. Kagome jumped into the dark well, soon after followed by Inuyasha immediately.

* * *

As for Liyana and Jynx, they were astonished with their new scenery.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Liyana questioned.  
  
Jynx scanned the atmosphere, glancing slightly to her right. She rose an eyebrow, blurting out, "What the fuck!?"


	5. All Washed Up

**A/N** : Sorry that it took so long to update. I, (Tigress berry) kinda took a while in writing this, anyways, here ya go!

----------------------

**Chapter Four**

All Washed Up

* * *

Liyana stared straight ahead and saw only trees. There was no sign of a building and if you looked at the ground, it was as if the shrine had never existed. She helped Jynx to her feet before saying, "Well this is a pickle."

Jynx looked at Liyana shocked. The girl was smiling and didn't look worried at all, not that Jynx was worried. She just thought it was odd that they would fall down a well and land softly. Not to mention that when they climbed out of the well there was no trace of the shrine anywhere. "Did you fall on your head?" Jynx asked the oddly cheerful Liyana.

Liyana's eyes lit up with the promise of a fight. "I didn't fall on my head but I am certain that someone beside me wanted to give a certain black haired male a blowjob last night!" She taunted in a mild manner.

Jynx was not going to stand for that. She whipped around to punch Liyana squarely on the jaw and was surprised that she actually hit the girl. Liyana was quick and Jynx stared at her not understanding why Liyana hadn't dodged the punch like she normally would have. Jynx looked at Liyana's face and saw that the girl was worried about something. 'Chicken, she's always afraid that she'll get into trouble.' Jynx thought as she turned to see what the younger girl was staring at.

There were three people standing at the edge of the woods looking at Liyana and Jynx curiously. Jynx glared at them in response. One of them, the smallest, stepped forward, sniffing the air as he came. "One of you ain't human but I can't seem to tell which of you it is." He said in a confused voice.

Jynx looked at him like he was crazy but that was when she noticed a few things about him. For starters he had a tail, his feet were just wrong and his ears were pointed. Besides all that, he had little fangs in his mouth. "You can't be human!" Jynx accused him.

The kid looked up at Jynx. "Of course I'm not human, I'm a Kitsune." He stated proudly.

Jynx looked a bit confused. "You're a fox demon, but that's impossible. Demons are just a myth."

Liyana smiled behind Jynx and knelt in front of the little Kitsune. "Hello. My name is Liyana and this is Jynx," Liyana gestured to Jynx, "I am the demon you smell little one. I am an elemental."

"I'm Shippo and the humans back there are Sango and Miroku." Shippo answered.

Jynx was looking at Liyana with a sense of betrayal running through her. "You're a demon?" She asked. "How come you didn't tell me?" She asked angrily.

Liyana sighed and stood to face Jynx. "Would you really have believed me had I told you the truth. I think you would have thought I was crazy Jynx, besides I swore I would tell no one not even those I trust."

Jynx smirked. "You told the kid." She said simply.

Liyana shrugged. "Shippo could smell that I was a demon. It would only have been a matter of time before he would have been able to differentiate my demon scent from your human one."

Jynx still looked cross as she looked away from Liyana. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Just as she was lighting it a shriek came from the well and everyone whipped about to see what had caused it. There sat Kagome on the rim of the well, her eyes wide with surprise. Inuyasha stood beside her his long hair now the silver it usually was. "Don't tell me you're a demon too?" Jynx whined seeing Inuyasha's ears.

Kagome jumped off the rim of the well and walked over to where her friend stood. "How did you and Liyana get here?" Kagome asked Jynx as she eyed the cigarette with distaste.

Jynx smirked seeing Kagome disapprove of the cigarette. She lit it and took a long draught before replying, "Well seeing as I have no idea where here is I can't really tell you anything other than we ended up falling into that well."

Kagome looked puzzled by this explanation. She saw Inuyasha glaring at Liyana from the corner of her eye. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha growled in response. At Kagome's sigh he finally said. "Liyana is no human. She is a demon, I can smell it." Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Liyana. He held her gaze steady and wondered why he hadn't suspected her before. Simple, he hadn't expected a demon to act so human like. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded of Liyana.

Liyana's eyes narrowed as she heard the threat in his voice. "Don't try to slide threats at me dog-boy," She warned, "I may be young and not the strongest demon to ever live but I think I can give you a worthy fight should I use my full power."

Inuyasha smirked. "Care to test that theory?" He taunted.

Liyana laughed at Inuyasha, "To be overconfident is to be dead. Don't underestimate your opponent doggie-boy."

Inuyasha growled and leapt at Liyana only to find that he couldn't get to her. He landed right about where he had jumped. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "What the hell?" He muttered. "What did you do?" He demanded of Liyana.

Liyana raised an eyebrow. "I'm an elemental. I used the wind to push you away from me now leave me be doggie-boy, I have no wish to fight you."

Inuyasha wouldn't hear it. He unsheathed his sword the tetsusiaga and it transformed in his hands. He slashed at the air sending his own powerful stroke of wind at Liyana. Liyana leapt out of the way easily and landed. As she landed her appearance changed. Her human ears lengthened and grew fur to resemble ears of a cat. Her pupils shifted and her finger and toe nails disappeared as the tips lengthened into claws. There was a long sleek black tail waving about slowly behind her. She looked like a cat human and when she hissed at Inuyasha two small fangs revealed themselves.

Inuyasha yelled and leapt at her once more, the tetsusiaga before him to fend of her wind strike. Liyana leapt backwards, easily dodging the attack. She moved with ease and grace as if born to fight. Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder as he studied the demon before him. "Be careful master Inuyasha. Elementals are born warriors, it does not matter if they are strong or weak, they are born knowing how to best use their enemies weaknesses against them. She will try to get past your defenses using you. It would be wise to avoid this confrontation."

Inuyasha snarled and flicked the flea off his shoulder. He didn't need to hear that this fight was not a wise one. 'So she'll use my weakness' against me. Then I should use them to my advantage.' Inuyasha thought slyly. He didn't think that Liyana would expect anything like that by him.

Liyana studied Inuyasha and tried to discern his weakness. 'Kagome, a weakness he would never admit to. But I can't attack Kagome, she is my friend.' Liyana thought. She leapt back once again when Inuyasha attacked.

"Stop it Inuyasha! Leave her alone!" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha ignored her and brought tetsusaiga down in an attempt to knock the demon back and give him an opening for attack. The wind swept forward and Liyana stepped forward slashing at the air. Five thin blades of air swept forward at the blast caused by Tetsusaiga. Most of the blast was neutralized but a thin section came forward yet and as Liyana leapt to the side it knocked her back harmlessly. The shikon shard that she had carried was knocked free and it soared into the sky to land in between Liyana and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, already on his feet, launched forward and grabbed the jewel shard. With the power surge granted to him by the shard he brought the Tetsusaiga around once again and this time as Liyana tried to counter the blast her effort proved to be in vain. She took the full force of the strike and was knocked up and back. A second strike right after propelled the young demon towards and over a cliff. When Jynx and Kagome reached the cliff there was no sign on Liyana anywhere. The river below must have carried her off.

"Sit!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha was face down in the ground instantly. The shard he had been holding onto flew up in the air and Kagome caught it. "What the hell?" Inuyasha swore as he looked up at Kagome annoyed.

"I said to stop Inuyasha. Stop means stop. Now Liyana is stranded out there somewhere and she may be hurt, worse she might be dead." Kagome yelled right into the sensitive ear of the half demon.

Inuyasha winced at the volume of her voice. "She was a demon. She would have tried to take the jewel from us, I had to get rid of her." He argued.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "She didn't try anything last night and that would have been the best opportunity to take them, when you're in human form!"

Jynx had been watching all this wide-eyed. "What the hell is going on?!?" She screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her. Miroku stepped forward. "Perhaps we should all head back to the village and we can discuss things there."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Come with us Jynx, to the village. You can meet Kaede and there we will explain everything to you and discuss the best plan of action concerning Liyana.

They walked silently back down to the village. Jynx finished her cigarette without a word. When they reached the village Jynx stared at it. "What the fuck?"

Kagome looked at Jynx. "This is feudal Japan. You're in a different time period so everything is going to be different."

Jynx looked at Kagome and then pulled out yet another cigarette. "Whatever." She mumbled as she lit up the smoke.

Kagome lead them all towards Kaede's hut.

**---Else where---**

A low moan was heard from the girl who lay on the bank of the small lake. She was directly between two different rivers and there was a third river that was directly across from her. Two led to the lake from a waterfall. Liyana raised her head and stared at the three possible ways that she got there and flopped back down on the bank. She laid there soaked and freezing. She studied the sky above her. It was coming on sunset and Liyana thought that she should start looking for the well that she had came through.

A soft cry behind her distracted her. Liyana sniffed at the air and the only scent present was that of a human child. A demon was close to the girl, what type of demon Liyana could not identify therefore she decided to check it out. She moved silently through the woods towards where the girl should be. She heard the girl whimper and smelt a panther demon just before her.

"Would you look at this," Liyana heard the panther demon cackle. "Supper."

"Go away." Liyana said calmly stepping out from behind the girl. The girl looked even more afraid seeing Liyana. She tried to press herself even further into the tree.

The panther demon looked at the cat demon before him. "Why? So you can eat the girl child? I think not, she smells delicious." He began to advance slowly.

Liyana's eyes narrowed. "I won't say it again. Go away." Liyana warned and then crouched in anticipation for an attack.

The panther demon leapt at her but Liyana was far quicker. She slashed at the air sending five thin blades of air at the panther demon before him. The slashes caught him across the underbelly causing him to fall back as well as being wounded from the sharp blades. He hissed at Liyana and quickly rose to his feet. Like Liyana he crouched low to the ground like a predator stalking its prey.

Liyana leapt forward and earned the panthers paw across the face for it. She jumped back and hissed in pain. The slashes were deep, but nothing serious. She glared at the panther that smirked in response. The two stood there, neither one willing to make the next move. Liyana jumped backwards and the panther leapt forward thinking that she would use distance to build up momentum. Liyana used the panther's own momentum against him. She stood her ground and by the time the panther demon realized that she was waiting for just this, it was to late for him to get out of the reach of her claws. Liyana leapt forward and dug her slightly glowing claws into the back of the panther demon.

The panther demon yowled in pain and began to thrash upon the ground. A gray stone like substance began to spread from around the wounds. In another minute the panther was turned completely into stone. Liyana stomped on the stone head reducing it into dust. She then looked back over at the terrified girl. "You should go home before another demon decides to make you his dinner."

The girl nodded but made no move to leave. Liyana walked back through the woods and dunked her head into the lake in order to clean her scratches. She heard the snapping of twigs behind her and figured that the girl had followed her. She turned her head slightly and saw the girl looking at her curiously. "Yes?" Liyana asked, encouraging the child to speak. The child and black hair and was kinda cute in Liyana's opinion.

"My name's Rin. Does that hurt?" Rin pointed to the three long slashes running down Liyana's face.

Liyana blinked. "Yes, it hurts. My name is Liyana." With that Liyana stuck her face back in the water. After a minute she pulled her head out and looked at the scratches in the water. She placed her hand over them and drew it back, hissing in pain. Liyana moved away from the water and sat down with her back against a tree at the forests' edge.

The girl Rin sat down close beside her. "I'm waiting for Sesshie to come back. He told me not to move I hope he doesn't mind that I came here with you. I didn't want to be alone. It's scary."

Liyana closed her eyes and listened to the girl tell her stories about beautiful fields of flowers that she had seen and other places. Liyana began to doze when she felt another presence coming towards them from the direction that she had found the Rin girl. "Your guardian is coming." Liyana stated without opening her eyes.

Rin looked at her a little startled but in another minute she shrieked, "Sesshie!" Liyana opened her eyes to find a cold looking yukai looking down at her.

Liyana studied him for a moment before closing her eyes again. "Go away." She muttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, hearing her tell him to go away. "What were you going to do with Rin?" He asked.

Liyana opened her eyes and looked up at him again. "Nothing." She stood up and began to walk away but Sesshomaru stepped in the way. That was when he noticed three long pink marks along the side of the girl's face.

"You're an elemental." He said it as a statement not a question. "Why did you protect Rin?"

Liyana raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She turned away and began to walk away from the two. "Should I have let the Panther demon have her?" She called back but did not wait for an answer that she already knew.

**----Back in the Village----**

Jynx sat in a tree smoking and thinking about everything that Kagome and her friends had told her. It made a very interesting story but if she hadn't of fallen through the well Jynx never would have believed her. Her eyes followed the moon as it slowly began to appear in the darkening sky. "Stupid Liyana." She muttered. Jynx figured that it was Liyana's fault that all of this was happening. She was the one that had been carrying the jewel shard that enabled them to pass through the barrier of the well.

Jynx exhaled a mouthful of smoke, savoring the feeling of it passing through her mouth. Jynx stood up and looked out over the forest that surrounded the small village. She shook her head and turned to jump down when movement to her right caught her eye. Turning she saw a blur shoot out of the forest and felt it grab her about the waist.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jynx's scream echoed throughout the forest causing all nesting animals to run in fear at the sudden noise. Silence was all that followed.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all turned at the sound of Jynx's scream. They had felt that it would be best to give her space in which to think about everything that had just happened. "Jynx!" Kagome exclaimed, "We have to find her Inuyasha!" With that Kagome raced out into the woods in pursuit of the kidnapped girl with her friends following closely behind.


	6. Goddess Tempest

**Chapter 5**

**Goddess Tempest**

In the middle of no where, in a large room made of stone, there was mere silence. But that silence was soon broken when a loud moan echoed the room followed by muffled groans. There was twists and turns, and a discomfort feeling throughtout. A sudden 'THUMP' sounded through the room then, 'OUCH!" The one to have awakened was unmistakably Jynx, herself. She rubbed her head.

"Well, that was graceful." She said with heavy sarcasm in her voice. Jynx blinked, making her vision clearer.

"Man, what a dream… For a second there I thought I was in Feudal Japan." She snickered. "My mind is playing tricks on me."

Jynx paused, glanced at her surroundings and noticed that they were unfamiliar to her. The room was enormous with an elegance of profound beauty. The walls were of that of black stone and craved symbols and designs cut into the lavish stone. Surrounding the room, were hundreds of candles providing light. The glow was gentle and the flames flickered as if they were softly dancing, swaying side to side. Jynx looked to her side and noticed to her surprise that there was a leviathan sized bed. The sheets were made of silk and of the finest. Its colour was ruby red.

"Hmm… I'm certainly not in Kansas anymore." She joked.

Jynx brushed back her strands of black hair with a single stroke of her hand. She released a sigh, pulling herself up to stand. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. She grimaced, when she realised what she wasn't wearing.

"Where the hell are my clothes!?" She yelled in fury.

The dark dame was completely nude, from head to toe.

"What kinda joke is this?" She said out loud. "Ha-ha-ha! Very funny, Liyana! Now where are my clothes! I want them back!"

Jynx waited for an answer. But all that answered her was the silence of the room. She rose an eyebrow. She was a little curious to what was going on as well as where she was. This was not like Liyana not to answer her. She was quick with a comeback or at least, had something to say. Jynx involuntarily shook as two knocks suddenly were performed at the black wooden door. Her eyes wided. She had no idea who would be on the other side of it. She quickly slipped underneath the silk blankets, hoping that whoever it was would simply go away. Yet, two more knocks hit the door and finally the door opened. Entering, was a woman of only a couple of years older than Jynx. The unknown woman stepped forward, closing the door behind her. The odd woman simply walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. Jynx slowly peered out from the blankets, only raising her head high enough for only her eyes to look out to see who it was. Jynx's piercing blue eyes laid upon the female stranger.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Jynx said bluntly, getting straight to the point of the questions she wanted answered. She wasn't here, wherever here was, to make happy and go with the flow of whatever was laid out for her. She was waiting for whatever crap the woman had to say.

The woman proudly bowed her head as she raised it again to glance towards Jynx, she clasped her hands together.

"Oh dear, how foolish of me to not introduce myself. My name is Lo-lan. I have come to check on you and prepare you for our humble ceremony, Goddess Tempest."

Jynx's eyes sparked with an inner fire that burned within her. "Goddess?" she echoed, her interest starting to rise.

Lo-lan bowed her head once more. "Yes, yes. Come, come. I must dress you up, m'lady."

Jynx was baffled by all of this but she shrugged it off and took what came. The thought of being mistakened for a goddess sounded sweet to the ear. So she decided to play along. She did not hesitate to do as the woman had told her to do. Plus, she was intrigued to find out more of where she was and what the ceremony consisted of. So she wasted no time and wrapped her scarlet blanket around her and walked behind the dressing curtain. The maiden handed her soft and lavish coloured materials from the other side of the curtain.

"Put these on…" Lo-lan said gently.

Time had passed. Twelve minutes. Jynx stepped out from the curtain, standing in front of Lo-han who smiled proudly at the attire. Jynx appeared in a black silk dress. The fabric criss-crossed at her chest than travelled behind her back, leaving her well-built stomach in view. Then the cloth elegantly flowed down her legs with a slit down the side of her right leg. It wasn't long, but rather short, slightly above her knees. In addition, there were little tears on the skirt, giving it a rugged look. Jynx despised dresses. However, this one seemed to suit her well.

Lo-lan smiled. "Perfection! My lady Tempest!" She praised. "If you would, please follow me…"

Jynx followed Lo-lan out of the room and into the black stone hallways, which also had mysterious symbols craved into it. Jynx walked on the pads of her feet, bared as they were, touching the cold stone stairs. Both women made there way up, step by step.

* * *

Kagome raced in front of the pack. She swiftly ran into the forest. Inu-yasha trailed behind her and sniffed the air. Soon enough, he leaped from tree to tree. Finally, he found one that once inhabited Jynx for a short while. Inu-yasha searched it and only found a trace of a half-finished cigarette, which had its warmth still lingering. It's fading smoking swirled in the air.

"This is fresh… She couldn't have gone far." Inu-yasha stated.

The half dog demon raised his head and sniffed the air to search for Jynx's scent.

"This way!" He shouted. He took a large leap from tree to tree, determined. The others followed, running on the path of the forest floor. They ran for a good ten minutes and quickly can to a complete haul when they saw what they saw. In a bush there was black ripped up clothes, Jynx's clothes. Kagome gasped.

Miroku simply smirked, "Lucky stars! She is around here, somewhere naked!"

Sango whacked him on the back of his head with her hand.

"Ouch! What was that for . . . What did I say?" Miroku completely unaware of his statement, being too comfortable and use to saying such nonsense.

"She's dead!" Shippo cried, coming to conclusions.

"We don't know that. Plus, I don't sense any spilled human blood here." Sango pointed out.

"Oh dear . . . " Kagome spoke. She grabbed the clothes and placed them in her bag. "We have to find her, return her clothes and quickly, we don't know what could have happened to her."

* * *

Two pair of furry cat ears appeared out from a berry bush. The being rose, revealing her twin ruby eyes. The cat demon formally known as Liyana, stood and picked some of the berries from the greenery. She placed a few into a small handkerchief and put it away in her pocket. She snacked on the rest of the berries that had lingered on the leaves. Once she was done, she strolled down the forest. She released a sigh.

"Which way is which?" She spoke to herself. "I can't tell whether north is this way or that… I am totally lost . . ."

Liyana walk further until she came upon a jagged mountain of stone. She look higher to laid her eyes upon a flickering light that came from an opening from high above in the stone. So Liyana thought it would be good to investigate, someone must be there. By luck, it would be someone to help her finally find her way. So she began to climb it carefully. One hand, then foot at a time. She reached up to a visible stone, grabbed it and pulled herself up. Unfortunately, the stone was loose and had slipped out. This caused Liyana to think fast, having her leap high enough to catch a wandering root that sneaked out from the solid rock-mountain. She took a firm hold and slowly swung from side to side. The teenage cat demon swung fast enough to swing high to land safely, and perched on top of it with all fours.

"That was close." She said relieved.

However, she spoke too soon, the branch cracked so she moved on and jumped to the mountain's opening which, clearly came into her view. She had successfully caught the edge of it and pulled herself up. This time she had made it.

"Finally . . ."

Liyana placed a hand on her knee and ascend up to stand. She noticed that the flicker was from a candle, which lit up the staircase that followed it. She was intrigued. So she began to walk down the stone steps, which lead deeper to whatever here was.

* * *

Jynx followed Lo-lan. She kept her distance, only a few steps behind her.

"Where are we going?" Jynx questioned.

Yet Lo-lan had no answer for her. She kept her lips sealed with nothing but an innocent smile pasted to her face.

"Hello? Why the hell you ignoring me!? You deaf or something?" Jynx yelled, having her voice carry out through the hall.

But Jynx was completely ignored again. "Bitch," the word slipped from her mouth.

Jynx crossed her arms, she hated it when people wouldn't give her a straight answer. Usually, this is why she would strike back or cause trouble, a true hellcat.

Lo-lan came to a stop and accidentally Jynx had bumped into her not having to look where she was going. Jynx noticed what she had done and took a step back with a distasteful look on her face that spelled out, 'if nothing happens soon I'll take the pleasure into kicking your ass.' Unfortunately for Jynx, there would be no ass kicking, for Lo-lan had stopped in front of an extremely large black iron door. She pulled the door back with little effort, which was surprising since the door seemed so heavy but in some cases looks may be deceiving. Lo-lan lead Jynx into the room. There, Jynx saw many people lined up in a row on both sides of the spacious room. Two gentlemen at the door, who seemed to be guards, brought forth a long laying board with cushions and scooped Jynx up onto it.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jynx yelled. But her request was declined.

Lo-lan smiled and bowed her head. "Relax, dear Goddess. No worries. There is not a thing to be worried about. You are in good hands."

The room started to fill with more people. It was like a sea of life surrounding Jynx in every direction. They all smiled graciously and watched her in a beam of delight. Many of them called out to her.

"Goddess, bless me!"

"Dear Tempest, you have come to safe us!"

"Oh Tempest!"

"You are the most beautiful goddess, Lady Tempest!"

Jynx was lost in the appraisal of all the loyal people. The anger she once had that filled her up had disappeared like mist, melting slowly like ice and quickly forgotten. She laid on the carrying table and showed off. The guardsmen who carried the laying table brought her down to place her on a large area of cushions of scarlet silk. She laid there comfortably as her servants fed her a variety of nuts and fruits. All the people had a grin on their faces. They did anything she had asked them. Once she was satisfied with food, a group of musicians stood before her. One of them stepped forward, bowing his head.

"Lady Tempest, we have come to you to play our music."

Jynx waved her hand, appreciating their precious gift. She smiled twistedly. A dark aurora seemed to be present, circling around her. Overall, she seemed her usual self but something seemed out of place. Jynx seemed to have a crueller gaze. Her icy blue eyes watched the entertainment. Her eyes were emphasised by black paint. As well, there were small, detailed black symbols and designs painted onto her face and revealed skin. She watched quietly, the musicians who played there lovely and haunting sound of music. It flowed gently in the air. Jynx took the opportunity to rise and made way to the dance floor to start dancing gracefully on the coloured stone floor for everyone to see, watching in awe. Everyone's eyes twinkled which, filled with admiration and enjoyment in the soul of their eyes.

Jynx called out, "Dance, Dance!"

The dark beauty urged the people to dance with her. They were confused and baffled by her request but some took the chance and danced. Once they were sure that it wasn't some trick from their goddess everyone had joined to dance slowly among Jynx. In near minutes all became chaotic such as a rave. Jynx took in the excitement of it all and danced faster, faster and faster. Everything seemed to be spinning all becoming a blur. Each face seemed to match the next. She continued to synchronise her feet to the beat of the song as her heart beat in fury, racing and pumping more quickly with each step she had taken.

"OOF!"

Someone had stumbled into the room with a thug, interrupting the celebration. Everyone stopped and took their places to the sides of the room to keep the exits blocked, unreachable to the unknown guest. Jynx stayed in the middle of the room, knelt upon the floor. She laid eyes upon the unfamiliar image that stood before her. She breathed heavily, her chest ascending and descending as she did so. She tried to regain more air into her lungs. Jynx finally rose and stood. Slowly, step by step, she drew closer to the interrupter of the party. At a waved of Jynx's hand, the guards raced to grip the being. Successfully, they had caught the clumsy, unwelcomed guest. Jynx narrowed her eyes and stared straight into the eyes of none other than Liyana herself. Jynx eyes slightly grew wide but her facial features did not change dramatically.

"Hmm . . ." Jynx breathed as she thought. Ideas racing and surfacing throughout her mind.

The guardsmen didn't loosen or soften their grip one bit.

"Earth to Jynx! Tell these bloats to lay off." Liyana exclaimed.

"Oh shut-up you filthy thief, liar, betrayer . . . whore! Why should I reason with you? For all I know, everything you stand for is a lie. No longer am I wasting words on you." She spat angrily.

"Boys, give our little kitten here a visit to her cage." Jynx ordered darkly.

The guards wasted no time. They marched towards a little rusted old silver cage in the corner of the room. It looked so out of place from its colour to its size. The men threw her in, slamming the door behind her and sealing it with a rusted lock. Liyana picked herself off from the floor and stood at the bars of the cage, gripping them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Liyana yelled, her voice projected through the room loud and clear for all to here. She was so in shock and now to finally be able to react to simply have known it was clearly too late. "Bitch . . ." She whispered and slouched down the bars and sat on the cold floor with her knees to her chest.

Jynx snickered, "Hope the fleas don't get to ya." A large, dark smile curled upon her lips on her pale porcelain face. She made her way to her throne to take a seat on a lavish, cushioned chair. She sat with her legs crossed.

* * *

Fog slowly rolled in, covering the bottom of the forest floor. The atmosphere's temperature dropped drastically. The wind blew a little stronger and sent an icy shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kagome shuddered.

Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala walked further, deeper into the forest until they stumbled upon a giant stone mountain. The clouds rolled in, there were shades of grey and black, mingling with each other. Miroku went over and tapped the side of the stone with his golden rod.

"Hmm…odd. There is a strange evil presence among this here mountain." He tapped the stone again as if he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha grumbled and leaned again a small boulder that was part of the mountain.

"This is a waste of my time." Inu-yasha said out loud.

"Who asked you?" Kagome replied.

"I just can't find it . . ." Miroku said. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm searching for . . ."

Just then Inu-yasha leaned back on the boulder creating it to roll to the side. Inu-yasha fell over leading into a dark doorway. He yelled as she fell to the cold stone floor.

" . . . a hidden door." Miroku finished his sentence. "Well, that's one way to find a hidden passage, Inu-yasha."

"Oh shut-up, Miroku." Inu-yasha stood up and brushed himself up as he looked up to witness a staircase followed by the entrance. There were candles on the wall, which lit the steps, flooding the stone with light. Inu-yasha started to walk up the steps and the others followed along. He sniffed the air.

"Jynx . . ." The half dog demon whispered. He began to walk faster and faster up the stairs.

"Inu-yasha, wait up! You're going too fast." Kagome said out loud.

Yet Inu-yasha didn't listen. He raced up the steps until he reached a black wooden door. He pushed it open. It squeaked as it did so. He took out his sword and entered the room but no one was there. Soon after the rest of the gang showed up and entered the room too. They witnessed the glowing room that was filled with candles and the scarlet silk sheets that cover a rather large bed. Inu-yasha leaned down to take a sniff of the sheets.

"She was most definitely here. No doubt about that. But where she gotten to, now that is the question. It's like a large maze in here.

Sango stepped in, "Can't you sniff her out, Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha sniffed the air again. "Yes, I could. The scent is still fresh. She is probably closer than we all think."

Miroku was searching the room but found nothing to his liking. He spoke, "But we must stay together. As Inu-yasha has said this place is large and can become a true maze for us. If we get lost, it would be nearly impossible to find our way back."

Kilala released a short meow and Shippo nodded. "We have to find her, Kagome." Shippo said, looking up to Kagome.

"C'mon let's go!" Kagome urged and left the room to the staircase, running up the steps. The others followed right after, close behind.

"Mistress! We love you"

"Lady of all that is dark, Goddess Tempest!"

"Bless me! What a sight!"

The praises continued on but Jynx grew bored of them. She leaned her head to the side, placing the side of it cupped in her hand. As for her other hand, she tapped it against the arm of the chair as if the fingers were doing the wave repeated. Meanwhile, Liyana laid in her cage. A loud growl escaped, the wild beast in her stomach was growing restless signifying she was hungry, having not eaten in hours.

"Er . . . food. I need food." She mumbled. Her stomach howled once more.

"Hmm…" She reached into her pocket to retrieve her handkerchief with the berries she had collected earlier.

"Well, this sure came in handy." She took a hand full of red berries and ate them.

"Mmm . . ." She said.

Liyana looked to her hand and raised a brow. The berry juice had leaked onto her hand. It then slowly dripped to the floor.

"That looks almost as if it were blood." A smirked crossed the corners of her mouth. A light bulb flicked on its light within her mind. She snickered. The teenage demon cat ate a few more berries to satisfy herself. Afterwards, she smeared the berry juice on small locations on her body such as her arm, her side, leg and chest where her heart was located. She waited for the right moment and then she released an ear splitting scream. Everyone directed their attention to Liyana. Jynx's turned her head too and saw her. Her eyes widened. Jynx rose from her throne and started to head to the cage but her guards took a hold of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jynx said in fury.

A gong sounded through the large room and everyone quickly ignored and forgot about Liyana. The guardsmen took Jynx to the laying board, the one they had carried her proudly on earlier. However, this time they strapped her down by tying up her hands and legs to it with rope. She swormed yelled curses and swore profusely. The gong rang once more and then again which drowned out Jynx's voice completely. In moments, a loud 'BOOM' filled the room, then another and another. In no time, a large gruesome beast entered the elegant room. He hardly had fit in it. The enormous demon appeared to be a blob of nothing, just like a fat sack of skin.

"Bring me, Goddess Tempest!" He bellowed deeply. His voice thundered throughout the room.

The demon lowered a thick-skinned hand and grabbed a hand full of people, about eight of them. He tossed all of them at once, into his mouth as if they were only but a bunch of peanuts. He swallowed them whole. He seemed to grow larger, not able to comfortably fit in the room any longer. He broke through. The walls came down and he pushed the ceiling away, throwing it in the distance. All that could be seen was the dark sky and what was below. The mountain was very high. If anyone were to fall off the edge, they would surely perish. The people bowed to demon. The guards stepped forward with Jynx tied tightly to the board and had gagged her.

One of the guards spoke, "We brought you your request successfully. The Goddess Tempest for our freedom from you." The guards lowered Jynx onto the floor in front of the large demon. The guards bowed and backed away.

The ugly demon looked down at her. His hand lowered and grabbed the board and carried it up to his view. He made a fist around her and cracked the board in his hand, breaking the board completely and freely her from it. Jynx spat out the cloth that was stuck in her mouth.

"Let me go. You piece of shit!" Jynx spat out angrily.

The demon squeezed her tighter.

"You will be a most delectable meal. The best I will have yet. I will be stronger once I obtain you." The demon revealed.

Jynx eyes widened when she realised the truth of this ceremony now. But what disappointment the demon will have when he will find out she isn't a goddess what so ever.

"But I'm not even a goddess. I lied, what can I say. I only came for the food." Jynx said.

"She lies! I know you don't want to be devoured by me," The demon said. "Enough talk! I will enjoy this." He raised his hand to his mouth.

Suddenly the large iron doors swung open. Inu-yasha entered with his sword raised and it was already transformed. The others followed close behind to witness the people, the demon and Jynx. Their eyes widen. They had not realised had bad it really was.

"Let the girl go!" Inu-yasha yelled.

The demon laughed. He looked down at how small Inu-yasha was compared to himself.

Kagome noticed Liyana in the cage and went over with Sango.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. "Oh my god! Liyana you're bleeding. We have to get you out of there."

Liyana rose from her place. "Relax Kagome I'm fine . . ."

"You're not fine. You call that fine! You're cut everywhere." Kagome said, worried.

"Breath Kagome. In and out! I'm fine. Look," Liyana showed Kagome the berries, "it's only the juice from the berries."

Sango sighed. "Thank goodness. But still, we must get you out." Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and hit the rusted lock with it. The lock openly quickly and freed Liyana.

"Thanks Sango." Liyana said, thankfully.

Kagome rushed over to Liyana and gave her a hug. "Thank god, you're alright. When Inu-yasha pushed you off the cliff, I thought you were gone. I'm so happy you're back." Kagome released her. Soon enough, they rejoined the others. They needed a plan and quick.

"Bloody bastard." Jynx yelled. She twisted and turned but no matter what she could not escape out of this problem. So she did what came naturally.

"I'm in deep shit. If only I could reach my…" She tried to get into her pocket. Successfully, she got what she was looking for. She had her hands on her switchblade and flicked it open to pierce the demon's skin. The demon roared with anger. But to him it was more like getting pricked by a thorn. It wasn't much damage to him. Unfortunately, he had so much skin it regenerated quickly enough to heal its self.

"Fuck!" Jynx said to herself.

"That's it! I hate playing games." Inu-yasha raised his sword above his head. "Wind Sc- . . ."

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Ka-go-me! What the heck was that for!?" He grumbled.

"If you use you're wind scar, you'll kill Jynx too!" Kagome answered.

The demon laughed devilishly.

"Oh! I'm just having a grand old time. Hey, you think one of you fuckers could . . . Hmm . . . let's see . . . GET-ME-OUT-OF-THIS!" Jynx said, starting to get annoyed.

But it was too late, in mere seconds. The demon had raised her to his lips and through her into his mouth. He swallowed her whole, in an instant. Everyone in the room, was silence. Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Liyana jaws metaphorically had dropped in shock. Inner anger and sadness filled them. Reality had hit them like brick. Jynx was gone.

"She's dead! Gone forever!" Shippo cried.

"I don't think so!" Inu-yasha leaped into the air and jumped on the enormous demon's arm. He raced on to its shoulder.

"Not very nice, little half demon." The demon snickered.

"Eat me! You big idiot!" Inu-yasha said, with a twisted smirk on his face. "I said eat me!" Inu-yasha provoked.

The ugly demon wasted no time to take his offer and gripped Inu-yasha by the collar of his shirt. His friends below were in shock that he did nothing about it.

"What the heck are you doing, Inu-yasha!" Kagome said. "Inu-yasha!"

The demon placed Inu-yasha into his mouth and swallowed him whole with a large gulp to go along with it.

Everyone lowered their head in disbelief.

"Inu-yasha . . ." Kagome said sadly.

But oddly enough there was an odd sound coming from the demon's stomach. The demon was dumbfounded by it as well. Everyone in the room watched in amazement of the strange happenings of the demon. But in time, he was slashed to pieces from within and was finally dead. Out came Inu-yasha, carrying Jynx in his arms. She was unconscious. Inu-yasha walked to the others and placed her down on the ground.

Kagome eyes widened as she realised something. "She's not breathing. Someone has to perform CPR! Some needs to put air into her lungs."

The others didn't know what to do.

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea."

"It's just like kissing someone but breathing air into them." Sango explained.

Miroku stepped forward. "Well, then I don't mind if I do."

Sango stopped him, pulling him back. "On second thought, you should do it Inu-yasha. Do it quickly too, she might die on us completely." Sango urged.

"Quick Inu-yasha" Kagome said, worried.

Jynx laid motionless on the floor. The half demon dog kneeled next to her, to lean over and slowly breath through her mouth and into her lungs.

"C'mon, breathe god dammit!" Inu-yasha cursed.

He tried once more and breathed into her. Suddenly, Jynx came around and sat up quickly, coughing. Finally, breathing once more. She raced to stand up quickly in panic.

"I . . . er . . .ah . . ." Jynx mumbled. Her eyes rolled back and she felt backwards. Miroku raced to catch her. He looked down at her, studying her face.

"She's alright. She only fainted." He announced to the others.

The mountain palace was deserted. So Inu-yasha and everyone else left quietly heading back to Kaede's village as it had began to rain.

The fire crackled and popped as it burned in Kaede's hut. The room was bathed in warmth. Jynx laid sleeping. The others sat quietly, either staring into nothing or thinking to themselves. A groan came from the slumbering dark girl. She opened her eyes hoping to see something to her liking but this was not so. Everyone's face lit up as they noticed her awakening. Jynx had a grumpy look painted on her face and rolled onto her side, facing away from the others.

"It is nice to see you finally are awake, child." Kaede was the first to speak.

"Who the shit cares, granny." Jynx said sourly.

"You must be hungry. Would you like some of the stew?" Kaede offered.

"No." Jynx replied plainly. "The faster I get out of this hell hole the better." Jynx sat up, yet she had done this so fast causing a rush to the head.

"Jynx, you should rest. You've been through a lot." Kagome stated. "You shouldn't work yourself up."

"Don't tell me what or not to do. You should of left me for death. I would have been better off!" Jynx started to grow angry.

Kagome was taken back. She was in shock. Her eyes grew wide. "That's a harsh thing to say, Jynx . . ."

The others merely looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. Jynx pushed the blankets off from her. She was still wearing the black goddess dress. She stood up and walked out of the hut, outdoors. She crossed her arms. The rain was still falling and she walked into it. It was ice cold but she didn't care. She couldn't stand so much of the whole goody-too-shoes Kagome in there. From inside, Inu-yasha stood.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha didn't answer her. He merely left to go outside.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked out loud. She looked to Liyana. She just shrugged.

Jynx stood in the cold pouring rain. Inu-yasha closely walked behind her. She spun around, with her trusty dagger in her hand and placed a small scratch on his red clothing.

"Arg! What was that for?" Inu-yasha yelled.

"A warning. I don't like it when people spy on me." Jynx answered.

"I wasn't spying . . ."

"Then what were you doing? Enlighten me."

"I was just checking on you. Are you alright?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes . . . and no. I guess. Anyway, I overheard that you were the one who saved me. You know you didn't have to do that."

"And what? Let you die and remain in that demon's stomach to rot? I think not."

Jynx clasped her hands together and flashed her eyelashes at him, playfully. "Oh my knight in shining armor. Spare the heroics. If you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

"Didn't look like much, back there to me."

"Whatever . . ." Jynx cast it aside. She started to turned her back and walk away.

"Look, be frustrated or angry at me. But don't take it out on everyone else. As surprising as it may sound to you, we were all worried about you."

Jynx twisted around to face him. "I don't need anyone's pity."

"This isn't pity. I think you're just scared that people might actually care."

Jynx grunted angrily and ran towards the half demon, raising her dagger high. She was ready to strike. But Inu-yasha was quick too and had grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

He whispered, "But I think it may be deeper then that. I think something in your past had something to do with it. I can tell it must have been something really big because you seem really hurt by it. Yet you hide it with your tough outer layer."

Jynx just glared at him.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who tries to hide the truth from people." Inu-yasha said sincerely.

Jynx just rolled her eyes and took a step back, placing her dagger away.

"Truce?" Inu-yasha placed a hand out.

Jynx didn't react to it right away. She just looked at it but then finally took it.

"Truce." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Plus, we need you to stay with us. You make things interesting."

"You may regret it."

"I know." He said slyly.

"Come here you." Jynx said as she pulled him close and gave him a bear hug. Inu-yasha squealed uncomfortably. She let him go and patted him on the head. "Ok, enough happy-happy." She involuntarily shook. "It's starting to gross me out. I really need to insult someone just about now. See ya inside, doggy boy."

Inu-yasha scratched his head. Jynx walked in and he had followed behind. They both were silent as they came in and everyone else looked up at them.

"Have a nice time outside, you two?" Miroku said sheepishly.

Sango automatically whacked him on the side of the head.

"Ahh! What? What did I do?" Miroku said, confused.

Sango just rolled her eyes. Jynx took a seat in a dark corner and Inu-yasha at another.

Jynx coughed and spoke, "One of you fuckers owe me some smokes."

"No, we don't. Shut-up!" Liyana said, briefly.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Stop it you two!" Sango said, sleepily.

"Aww . . . aren't we one big happy family already . . ." Jynx said heavy sarcasm in her voice as she closed her eyes shut.

In the far corner, Inu-yasha smirked, lowered his head and went to sleep.

The sunlight slowly crept into the small hut. Kagome squinted, slowly waking up with a yawn. She rose from her spot and stretched her arms out, scanning the room. She noticed Jynx was gone. So she walked outside to search for her. But she didn't have to go far since Jynx was just leaning against the wall of the hut. Jynx had salvaged a cigarette and was smoking it. The smoke left from it, swirling and twisting in the air as it left the burnt end. Jynx blew out the smoke and then spoke.

"'Bout time someone got up." She said roughly. Jynx had found her regular clothes and had put them on earlier.

"Good morning!" Kagome said, cheerfully.

"Boy, are you bright as a cup full of orange juice. I bet you think," Jynx stood up straight and imitated a highly professional teacher's voice, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Kagome's mouth was open but nothing was coming out. She didn't aspect Jynx to insult her so quickly in the morning. Jynx simply patted her head and placed a finger under her chin, raising it closed.

"I see that I left you lost for words. Well, if you will excuse me, it's time for me to raise a little morning hell. They've slept long enough."

Jynx headed into the hut and clapped her hands loudly.

"Wakey-wakey all of you! Time to rise and shine!" Jynx screamed.

Sango opened her eyes in shock. Meanwhile, Miroku yawned, rubbed his eyes and opened them. As for Liyana, she just casually woke up, opening her eyes in a calm matter and sat up as if Jynx was her personal alarm clock. Yet Inu-yasha was still sleeping after all of that.

"C'mon sunshine. Wake-up!" Jynx yelled in one of his ears.

Inu-yasha grimaced as he woke up and covered his ears. He was most definitely awake now.

"Shut-up will ya? Have you ever heard of sleeping in?"

"Ya, I heard of it, doesn't mean I'll let you have the luxury of it."

Inu-yasha groaned.

Soon enough, everyone was clearly awakened and breakfast was being prepared. They ate away until they were all satisfied. Finally, once everyone was packed up, they headed to the well. Kaede waved them good-bye as they left. The group walked on the path but Jynx had been walking five paces behind. As for Inu-yasha, he led the way, ahead of the group. Kagome leaned towards Liyana.

"Reminds me of someone." Kagome motioned to Jynx.

"Ya, he reminds me of someone too." Liyana replied. Mentioning about Inu-yasha.

"Yah, they're kinda alike." Kagome agreed. "But at the same time scary. Like two Inu-yasha's around." She shivered in a fake way.

"Or two Jynx's. Trust me, one is enough." Liyana smirked.

Both, Kagome and Liyana laughed quietly.

In no time, the gang had reached the well. They were all silent as they stared at the hole covered in stone bricks. Jynx was the last one to regroup with them as they looked at the well. As usual, she spoke her mind freely.

"What you fuckers doing? A staring contest? I'm sorry to break the news but I think that well is going to win." She smiled twistedly.

Everyone turned to face Jynx with raised eyebrows. They weren't amused.

"If y'all going to miss each other, why don't you all go to the other side. You know go through the well, come to the dark side." Jynx made a fake evil laugh and then just rolled her eyes at her own odd little joke. "Plus, Sango, Miroku, that fox kid and his little kitten friend seem to be needing a little vacation."

"Ya! You guys deserve it! I think it's a great idea! That way we don't have to leave each other right away." Liyana added.

Everyone was baffled. They wondered why they hadn't thought of this before, going to Kagome's time. Just maybe, deep down in Jynx's mind she had a point. Probably they all needed a break from all their feudal fighting.

"Well, I agree. It's a good idea." Kagome said, with a big smile. "I'm sure it'll be ok with my mom."

So it was agreed everyone would go through the well and have their very own and first vacation. So they wasted no time and held hands or clothing, as they went through the well's stone walls.


End file.
